I Blame the Werewolves on this one!
by DeathsIllusion
Summary: Why dont we add 4 new vamps into the mix! ZOMG! What will happen. Slash boyxboy YAOI!


**__******

Disclaimer: We saddly dont own Vampire Knight, as it's own by Matsuri Hino.

**_Warnings: _**Well lets see here, there's lots of swearing and this is going to be yaoi so...

* * *

**Illusion:** I typed this up, so sorry for all and any of the spelling/grammer mistakes. Death goes over all that... and has she NO! T.T

* * *

**Characters**

**Name:** Daemon Havarlan

**Species:** Pureblood Vampire

**Appearance:** Short black hair, left eye gray, right eye amber

**Personality:** Mean, Snarly, quiet

**Weapons:** Swords –Black Screen, Red Screen (Twin Blades), Gun – Chaos (Red/Black), Dagger – Mayhem (Amber)

...

**Name:** Reiven (Rei) Yaholski

**Species:** Noble- Class Vampire (Darkness)

**Appearance:** short dark green hair, violet eyes

**Personality: **quiet, confused

**Weapons: **Guns – Ivory (Silver), Ebony (Black), Despair (Violet/Orange), Dagger – Misery (Red/Orange)

...

**Name:** Tamarand (Tam) Gordieva

**Species:** Noble- Class Vampire (Lightning)

**Appearance:** short black hair with one silver lock, gray eyes

**Personality:** scared of heights, bookworm, sleeps through classes, shy

**Weapons: **Gun- Greif (Black), Dagger – Insanity (Silver), Crossbow – Abandon (Similar to Van Helsing's)

...

**Name:** Chatulio (Cho) Mihailov

**Species:** Noble- Class Vampire (Wind)

**Appearance:** shoulder length bronze colored hair, dark orange eyes(close up), red-brown(from a far)

**Personality: **perv, stubborn

**Weapons: **Bombs, Daggers – Akuma (Black/Silver), Youkai (Silver/Black), Lots of nameless smaller ones hidden in various places.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The car ride was taking so long. How far was the fucking school?

"Rei! How-"

"Don't even start, Tam!"

He pouted at the older vampire.

"But-"

"Don't! If you wake Daemon, I won't stop him from killing you!"

Tamarand stopped moving around and looked at the pureblood. He looked back at Reiven.

"Y-y-you..."

Reiven smiled barring his fangs.

"I would, the quiet would be wonderful for once!"

"It would." Came quietly from the corner.

Tamarand yelped, his gray eyes widen.

"Oh, so you're awake Daemon." Reiven said nervously.

"Yes...we're here." The pureblood muttered, opening the still moving car door.

"Sir!" the driver squeaked out and quickly pressed the brake.

"And he still wants to kill himself!" Reiven growled, following Daemon out of the car.

As Tamarand came out after them. "So where is Chatulio?"

"Hopefully lying dead somewhere." Came an annoyed reply.

"Daemon!" he whined.

Sighing "He'll be here shortly."

Tamarand sighed in turn.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Heyyy, Tam…" A guy with shoulder length bronze hair draped himself over the shorter teen's shoulders, pulling Tam closer. Tam's eyes widened.

"Eep!" he squeaked.

-FFZZK-

"OW!" Chatulio rubbed his arm as Tam ran and hid behind Daemon, after shocking the other with his lightning ability.

"Daaemoon!" Cho's tying to molest me again."

Chatulio took a step towards the two.

-FZK!-

Tam shocked him again but lightly, as a warning.

"Aw, c'mon, Tam. It's only a hug between friends….OW!"

-FZZZK!-

Tam had darted out, grabbed his arm and shocked him. HARD.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Jeez, let's just get to the headmaster's office.'

Daemon glared at Chatulio.

"Can you _please_ not molest anyone you find attractive?"

Chatulio grinned, starting to walk backwards.

"I won't make any promises." He said. Chatulio turned around and walked right into a boy with silver hair, wearing the Day Class uniform. Cho raised an eyebrow as the boy glared at him, and continued on his way. /_Now there's a cutie. I must get him for myself before anyone else claims him….fufufufufu…/_

"Chatulio hurry up….please!" Reiven called from the entrance. "Before Daemon decides to come kill you."

Grumbling about how annoying the pureblood was and how he always ruined his fun, Chatulio followed slowly. Kicking a few stones in his path. When he finally came to the front where Reiven was.

"So, why are we here? No ones told-"

"Daemon hasn't said a thing about it yet. Just that we were coming here and that he would drag us if we said anything against it."

"Wonderful." He growled. "So…where did they go?" Cho asked looking down the hall. Reiven was about to open his mouth.

"Over here!" Tamarand called from behind them.

"Tam!" Cho smiled sweetly, previous actions forgotten.

"Don't even try it or I'll shock you to a crisp!"

The Shorty was kind of scary when he was like this. Reiven smiled weakly.

"Can we get in….please?"

Tamarand looked at Rei confused. Turning around, he came face to face with a solid chest. Looking up he was met with Daemons pissed off expression.

".!"

Squeaking, Tam fled into the room. And the two outside slowly edged in, steering away from Daemon.

"Now then, we'd like to enrol here." Daemon said to the headmaster.

He nodded. "I see. And would you all like to be roommates?"

Tam quickly said. "I'll go with Rei!"

Chatulio pouted. "Don't you like me, Tam?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No"

"But-"

"NO! I'm not rooming with someone who's gonna molest me while I sleep!"

Headmaster Kurosu raised an eyebrow. Daemon turned back to him.

"I want my own room, Chatulio needs to be watched and Tam and Reiven can room together."

"No I don't!" Chatulio whined.

Hitting him over the. "Do you want to repeat what happened last time?" Daemon asked, the danger level raising in his eyes. Cho froze.

"N-No I-I'm good!' he managed out, with a forced smile.

"Better." Daemon muttered, turning back to the headmaster.

"Okay, then follow me!" Kurosu practical squeaked. Jumping out of his chair a little too excitedly.

Both Daemon and Reiven gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-on-look.

"This way." he said, pushing them out of his office. "I'll call Eve down to show you to yours rooms!" Shutting the door behind the vampires.

"Wait, didn't he say to follow him?" Tam asked, looking oddly at the door.

"It just proves he's off his rocker." Reiven put in.

"Hello!" a voice came from behind them.

Turning they found a short brunette.

"Hi." Tam chirped.

"Are you the new students for the Night Class?"

"Um...yes?" Reiven spoke up when no one answered.

"Good! I'm Yuki." She smiled.

"Tamarand!" he smiled back. "That would be Reiven, Chatulio and Daemon." Pointing to each of them.

Still smiling like an idiot. "Well I-"She stopped when she noticed Daemon's eyes.

Glaring he was about to snap at her for staring when the door flew opened.

"Yuki!"

"Oh, Kaname. Do you need something?"

Kaname came and stood behind Yuki, towering over her. "Yuki, are you aware of what this...Daemon, is?"

"Um...a vampire? I kind of figured that."

"Not just a vampire. He is also a pureblood."

"Really? I hope you two get along, then! Oh, I have my rounds to do. Nice meeting you, Tamarand, Reiven, Chatulio, Daemon! See you later Kaname!" And she dashed off to who knows where.

Tam shook his head. /_Stupid girl. Doesn't she know anything? Purebloods almost never get along!/_ He shuddered at the thought of what could happen. Suddenly, he smelled a familiar scent...

"Daemon." He said quietly, tugging on the purebloods sleeve. (As that was as high as he could reach.)

"What do you want, Tam?" Daemon was currently having a staring contest with the other pureblood.

"It's _here_, Daemon. On the school grounds." He hissed.

"What?" Jerking his head to stare at the much shorter vampire.

"Hey, yeah. I can sense it too, now." Reiven said.

Tam turned in a slow circle, eyes closed, senses out stretched. He suddenly pointed in a general southeast direction.

"That way."

Completely ignoring Kaname, Daemon started off in the direction. When the others started to follow.

"Stay here!" he growled and continued on.

"But...?" Tam started.

"Oh stop pouting. Let's go." Reiven hissed, pushing Tam past Kaname.

"Do you know where you're going?" the pureblood asked, watching Daemon disappear down the hall.

Reiven stopped and turned his head slightly, glaring at him.

"No."

"Then follow me..." Kaname walked past Reiven, eyes glowing.

"Bloody pureblood!" Rei hissed quietly, when Chatulio walked by.

Who shook his head. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Good for me!"

"Stop it!" Tam whined, grabbing on to Rei's sleeve and pulled him along.

* * *

**-Outside-**

Where the hell had it gone? There was no scent or trail.

"Damn!" Daemon rose from looking at the ground.

Werewolves were never this hard to fucking track. Slowly making his way back to school, he stopped when a thought hit him.

It's probably as far as it can get from the vampires. Smiling, he started down a new path, through the trees. To the Day Class Dorms then.

**-Elsewhere Outside-**

"...and so then I said to her, 'No Way!', and she was all like, 'Way', and – KYAAAAAA!"

The two day class girls had been simply walking along the path to their dorms when..._something_ had crashed through the wall next to them, showering them with rubble, effectively knocking them out. Daemon skidded to a stop in front of the beast, his swords at the right.

"You won't get away this time." He growled.

The werewolf snarled at him and when it spoke, it's voice was distorted.

"**Y**o**u** re**all**y t**hi**nk tha**t y**ou, a **me**re **va**mp**ir**e, **c**an b**eat** **ME**?"

"I don't think. I know."

It suddenly bolted, flying through the wall remains. Racing back into the trees.

"Fuck."Daemon followed, quickly.

**-Around The Night Class Dorms-**

"So do you know when we're suppose to start?" Tam asked Kaname, who was still walking ahead of them.

"Probably not until tomorrow night."

Reiven still glaring at the pureblood, suddenly stopped. Eyes wide.

"Ah crap!"

Something came flying out of the trees. If Rei hadn't been trying to figure out where the werewolf had come from or the fact that it was still alive, he would have laughed at Kaname's expression.

"**Di**e **V**a**mp**ire**s**!"

It came flying at Tamarand, and before he react. Someone shot the damn thing in the chest. It automatic fell to the ground, in a heap. Walking up to it, Reiven shot it in the head again, causing the twitching to stop.

"Well that was fun."

"Shut up Cho!" Rei growled. "Now where's –"

Daemon came bursting through the same trees. Blades still in hand. Blood dripping from a claw mark across his face. Stopping, he stared at the fury heap before him.

"You...killed it."

"You should have finished it off quicker." Rei hissed, kicking the body.

Tam all of a sudden realized something of importance.

"You...you took all my extra silver bullets!" Pointing directly at Reiven.

He shrugged. "They were lying around."

"They were in my bag." Tam deadpanned.

"So?...I was looking around..."

"In my bag. Rei you owe me new ones." Tam pouted thinking of how expensive they were and how Rei was unlikely to buy him some. Chatulio inched towards him.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Cho."

"Eheheh..."

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

Ichijo was walking to class when he spotted Kaname and four other vampires.

_/Must be the transfers/_

Suddenly he catch sight of the smallest one, who was currently pouting cutely.

_/KYAAAA! He's so CUUUTE!/ _He thought in joy. _/Oh better tell Kaname-sama that the Headmaster wants to talk to him./_

Ichijo walked over. "Kaname-sama! Headmaster Kurosu wants to see you! Oh hello, I'm Ichijo Takuma." He said, bowing.

Kaname nodded. "Ichijo, these are the new transfer students, Daemon, Tamarand, Reiven and Chatulio. Show them to their dorms. Oh and Daemon has a room of his own, as he's a pureblood like myself."

"Understood."

They watched as Kaname walked away.

"Um...Daemon-sama, could you..." Ichijo started to ask, when the pureblood glared at him sharply.

"Daemon...just Daemon." He hissed out. Holding his hands out her dropped his swords and they just, seemly disappeared before they touched the ground.

Ichijo stood there, mouth opened in surprise.

"So where are we going?" Reiven asked, looking around. Ignoring the look of surprise, since this was a normal thing for him and the others.

"Th-this way..." He managed out, moving quickly far ahead of them.

"I think you scared him." Chatulio chuckled.

Daemon shook his head and snorted. "I don't think so.."

The group followed, passing another group of vampires. They openly stared at them.

"Well their creepy." Tam muttered, staring back, annoyed.

"Making you creepy too!" Cho smiley evilly.

"I wouldn't be saying anything." Rei growled poking the idiot, hard in the side.

Chatulio was about to attempt an attack on the other, before...

"Stop it! All of you!" It came out as a very threatening growl.

Tamarand laughed nervously and edged behind Reiven. It was silent for the rest of the walk until Ichijo broke the silence.

"Um...this is it."

"That was quick." Reiven muttered, yawning.

The gates opened and they walked through.

"Wooow! It's huuuuge!" Said Tam, looking around, eyes wide. "_These_ are _dorms_? Their _massive_!"

_/So cute! /_ Were Ichijo's thought.

"Well, actually, they used to be where the faculty stayed, but there's another building for that now."

"I see. Well anyways, we have to find rooms..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

This be all you getting for now! MWHAHAHAHAHA...I'll go now..


End file.
